Embracing the Enemy
by gaudy
Summary: Kivar/Liz- Max asks Liz to sacrifice herself for them again. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Title: Embracing the enemy  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13 for now, I may change my mind.  
Category: UC-Liz/Kivar  
Summary: Max asks Liz to do something for him… You want to know more? I'll guess you'll have to read. :p  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting my fic and Laura, Lee and Katana for encouraging me to write this.   
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Prologue  
  
Liz stood in the middle of her room, and it was like being on a ferris wheel. She was turning in circles, looking around her room; it was the same as always. The night tables were still in the same place they had been a year ago, her desk was still clogged with books, her bed was still in the same position, all was still the same. 'Then why do I feel so out of place?'   
  
Liz kept turning, she was starting to feel dizzy, but she didn't stopped, as she turned only one thing caught her attention, not the bright colors, or the things that were out of place, nothing except the pictures.   
  
Pictures of Alex, Max, Maria, Michael, Isabel and Kyle. Pictures of the time when her room felt safe, when the place she lived in was a home. Alex pictures kept flashing in her mind, standing out more than the others. Those pictures indicated a life she had stopped being a part of long ago, they were part of the Liz she had been force to leave behind. Now she was empty. An empty person that couldn't even grieve for her best friend. 'Alex's dead,' she thought and ran to the bathroom.  
  
She looked herself in the mirror and didn't recognized the person staring back at her, her skin was pale and her eyes had dark circles around them, they were plunged in, they were completely black, cold and dead.   
  
She pushed the mirror away not standing her own reflection. She brushed her teeth and she couldn't help but be disgusted by herself, touching her own skin made her sick. 'This is great, Liz, instead of crying you puke.'  
  
Liz shook her head and came out of the bathroom, laying on her bed, and the room was still spinning.  
  
Liz heard a knock on her window and sat up; she saw Max entering her room.  
  
Without looking at her, Max began to talk, laying down his request, for Liz to make another sacrifice for him.  
  
Liz looked at her hands, a week since Tess had left had passed and she was still growing whole each day. No satisfaction had come from that day; she was starting to think she had been cursed.  
  
She thought about Max's request, somehow his words had managed to get through her, and she couldn't believe she was actually considering it.  
  
She looked at Max through her eyelashes and saw him anxiously waiting for her answer. 'Why not? You gave up your happiness for him once, why not do it again? You lost your best friend in the process what else is there to lose?' Liz looked at the collage she had on the walls with pictures of those dearest to her.  
  
Maria. She had her own problems to deal with.  
  
Michael. He was too busy with Maria.  
  
Isabel. She was grieving Alex's death.   
  
Max. Her soulmate asked her to do this for him.   
  
Liz looked at the last picture. Her parents. They were suffering because of her, along with her. As she stared at the pictures she came to a conclusion. That wasn't her home anymore. Max had changed that.   
  
Liz turned to Max, her voice hoarse with sorrow. "I'll do it."  
  
Max for the first time since he came into her room, hugged her. "You don't know how much this means to me. I know we'll be able to find my son this way, then we can be a family."  
  
Liz forced herself to smile, and just as she was about to kiss him, he left, saying, "I'll come back with the others, so we can come up with a plan."  
  
Liz bit her lip and put her hair behind her ear. 'I have to do this for him,' she thought determined, as he disappeared from her room.  
  
Liz kept staring at the picture of the group. "What do I have to lose?" She asked out loud, expecting the picture to give her an answer.  
  
Liz laid down on her bed, not taking her eyes of the picture as sleep claimed her, her last thought, 'Am I ready to face Kivar? Will I actually be able to gain his trust?'  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Embracing The Enemy  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
  
Distribution: Please Ask first.  
  
Summary: Max asks Liz to do something for him...You'll have to read to find out the rest.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for now. I'm still not sure about the rating  
  
Category: Liz/Kivar  
  
Author's Note: I just want to thank Nikki for correcting this, I don't know how she does it.  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Liz didn't know how long she had been avoiding Max, but she knew that today she would have to face him or rather Kivar.  
  
Liz stuck her tongue out and took out a piece of grass that had fell into her mouth. She had spent the night there on the grass, staring at Alex's tomb. She had been hoping to get some answers, but none came. Maybe she had been hoping for Alex to rise from the dead. She felt that was the day that her life would take another twist and this time she was actually looking forward to it.  
  
Liz rolled so that she was facing the sky and her body would be on top of where they had dug the hole. "Are you there, Alex?" She quietly asked looking at the sky. She kept staring at the sky, willing the clouds to form Alex's face, but her mind drifted, to where she didn't see anything—she just felt. She was numbed to the point where she felt like she was floating, the pain and loneliness made her heart feel worn out and heavy, like it was finally shattered into microscopic pieces. She knew she had taken all she could until finally her soul was broken. 'What else is there to loose?' Liz thought and no answer came.  
  
"Liz? What are you doing here?" Isabel asked, making Liz come out of her thoughts.  
  
"Thinking," Liz answered in a voice that Isabel didn't recognized.  
  
Isabel studied Liz. "Uh…everyone's worried you, you've been missing for two days."  
  
"I know. I'm ready now." Liz got up and started to head out of the cemetery.  
  
Isabel jogged up to Liz. "Have you been here both days?"  
  
"Yeah," Liz answered as if there was nothing wrong with that. "Did Max inform you guys?" At Isabel's nod, she ordered, "Then bring me up to date."  
  
* * *  
  
Liz stood in the middle of the desert and she looked to her right and then to her left, they were supposed to be hiding, waiting for Kivar to make his appearance.  
  
She wished they would have left her do her job alone. She couldn't believe how they had quickly agreed to the idea. They didn't even know how it would affect her and it made her wander. 'Is it worth it?'  
  
Liz spotted a figure walking towards her and she immediately knew who it was. 'Nicholas?!'  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't King Zan's little girlfriend," Nicholas mocked.  
  
"I'm. Not. His. Girlfriend," Liz replied, vehemently.  
  
Nicholas' gaze was darting from one place to another. "Why didn't you want to contact Kivar?"  
  
Liz shrugged. "I want to join him."  
  
Nicholas began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Liz snapped, "I do." The conviction in her voice surprised herself. 'Maybe I do want to join them.'  
  
Nicholas stopped laughing. 'Interesting.' "What makes you think Kivar will let you join our, um, little group?"  
  
"Because I was their friend. I know how they think. I can be useful." Liz knew she was getting nowhere with her speech, there was only one-way to get to meet Kivar—with the truth. "They are here, watching us. They wanted me to infiltrate your group, so I could spy and free Tess," Liz admitted.  
  
"Come on," Nicholas ordered and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
As Liz got inside a car, someone sprayed something on her face and she didn't even have time to utter a word when darkness claimed her.  
  
Liz stirred, she wanted to go back to sleep, but she remembered what happened. She opened her eyes and then closed them again--the room was too bright. She slowly opened her eyes and searched for Nicholas, once she saw him, she asked, annoyed, "Where are we?"  
  
"Meeting Kivar," was his short reply.  
  
Liz felt dizzy, but she managed to stand up, she guessed the dizziness was a side effect from whatever they sprayed on her. "Where are--?" She trailed off as she saw a god like man walk into the room. She was entrance by him. His brood shoulder and built body called out to her. He had dark hair and gray eyes, that just seemed to know and feel her pain. But she had to admit that she was most attracted to the air of power that radiated from him. "Hi," Liz managed to whisper, forgetting she was talking to the enemy.  
  
He skillfully took her hand and kissed it. "My you are beautiful. He was right about you, I see."  
  
"Who?" Liz asked, coming off the cloud she had been on.  
  
He ignored her question. "He didn't mention you were sad." He pulled Liz closer. "You are in pain."  
  
The hurt Liz had tried to hold back sparkled in her eyes, stronger than ever. "He's an enchanter, with Dracula's powers,' Liz thought.  
  
"Kivar," she heard someone address him and she came crashing down from her high tower.  
  
"You are Kivar?" Liz asked, putting some distance between them. Her stomach was tied in knots.  
  
"Yes, my dear," Kivar replied, the charm she heard from the beginning still in his voice. "There's someone I think you will be pleased to see, Elizabeth."  
  
Liz looked at him questionably and when he pointed behind her, she heard the door slide open, and everything began to move in slow motion for her. She was turning and turning, but she didn't think she would ever completely turn and when she finally faced the door, she gasped and took a step back as if she had seen a ghost. "Alex?"  
  
She kept stepping back until she bumped into Kivar. She wanted to run, there was no way Alex was standing before her, breathing and smiling at her.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Embracing The Enemy  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
  
Distribution: Please Ask first.  
  
Summary: Max asks Liz to do something for him...You'll have to read to find out the rest.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for now. I'm still not sure about the rating  
  
Category: Liz/Kivar  
  
Author's Note: I just want to thank Nikki for correcting this, I don't know how she does it.  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Liz was too drained to even faint, she was broken, she realized. She slowly walked up to Alex and when she stood in front of him, sure he wouldn't disappear she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, making Alex think she would crush his bones.  
  
Liz held him tightly, putting her chin on his shoulders; no tears were shed. Liz couldn't bring herself to cry, she had already cried too much but in reality she felt she was dry, that her soul was no longer warm. "Alex," she whispered through her dried lips and closed lids.  
  
Liz, after what seemed like an eternity opened her eyes. She smiled at Alex, but her smile held no comfort or warmth that in the past had been part of her.  
  
Alex ignored the aliens around him; he just wanted to focus on Liz. "How are you, Liz?" Alex knew she wasn't okay but he wanted to know "how" she was, how she felt inside.  
  
Liz tried to smile reassuringly at him and was disgusted with herself; she didn't need a mirror to know her smile was cold. She really did try to make it warm and comforting but there was just no warmth left in her. Shaking her head slowly she answered with a question of her own. "How is it that you are alive?"  
  
Before Alex could answer Kivar interfered, "That, my dear, can wait 'till after dinner."  
  
Liz looked at Alex and when he nodded she took the arm Kivar offered.  
  
Kivar took her to the dinning room and she was amazed with the room. In the middle of the room there was a long table that seemed to have been taken from a castle in England, she could tell it was an antique. The room was bright and when she looked up, she saw a big, sparkling, crystal lamp that seemed to have been made out of diamonds.  
  
"This is beautiful," Liz said in awe.  
  
"Thanks," Kivar whispered, pleased by her reaction.  
  
They all sat down, Kivar at the head of the table; Alex sat to his right, Liz to his left and Nicholas next to Alex.  
  
"Why do you want to join us?" Kivar asked after their food had been served.  
  
Liz looked up from her food. "It wasn't my idea. It was Max or Zan, whatever you prefer to call him."  
  
"He wanted you to turn to the 'other side'?" Kivar probed.  
  
Alex and Nicholas listened intently.  
  
"No, he wanted me to spy, so I could tell him where Tess and his son were."  
  
Kivar filled his wine glass again. "And you just agreed?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Why not? After all I'm Little Lizzie Parker, the do-gooder," Liz said, bitterly.  
  
"How do you expect me to trust you? How do I know you are in this for the whole ride?"  
  
"I don't expect you to believe me. But, those are good questions except I don't have answers for them," Liz smiled, sweetly, but it didn't fit her, not like it would have before she knew aliens existed.  
  
Nicholas spoke up, "I told you, Kivar, that she was not to be trusted."  
  
Kivar ignored Nicholas. "I like you, Elizabeth."  
  
Liz shrugged and they ate in silence. Liz occasionally glanced at Alex, marveling at the fact that he was alive, and she wanted answers.  
  
Alex could feel Liz studying him under her lashes as if he were an insect under a microscope and he knew he would need to answer her questions. Alex groaned when they cleared the table, because he knew the time to talk was getting near.  
  
Alex looked over at Kivar, silently asking for his approval. When Kivar nodded, he turned to Liz. "Liz, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Liz nodded and quickly stood up; she knew Alex was going to answer her question.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached her room. Liz could tell Alex was gathering up his courage.  
  
Liz didn't bothered to look around her room; she just sat on the bed, and urged Alex to sit next to her.  
  
Alex nervously took his seat at the edge of the bed and leaned against the headboard, he was afraid she would judge him, but she surprised him.  
  
"I could never judge you, Alex," Liz reassured him, as if hearing his thoughts. "Don't say anything, Alex, not yet," she pleaded before he could speak.  
  
Alex nodded and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her towards him.  
  
Liz began to trace his face with her hands as if she were a blind person. "I just want to make sure it is real," she whispered.  
  
Her best friend, her brother was alive. "You really are alive, Alex," she declared in awe. She laid her hand on top of his heart and for the first time her lips curved in what could be called a real small smile. Liz leaned so that her ear was on top of his heart. "You always made the greatest music."  
  
Alex laughed, "God, how I missed you. …How I missed everyone."  
  
Liz ignored the reference to the others and they stayed in silence, Liz listening to the beating of his heart.  
  
"I knew what Tess was doing to me," Alex began softly and unsure. "But I couldn't stop her."  
  
Liz just let him speak, knowing he would set his own pace.  
  
"When I confronted her and fought her I fainted, but she assumed I was dead. Somehow Kivar's people switch me. They never told me how, but I couldn't leave this place or contact anyone." Alex was grateful for her silence, but he didn't need to hear her words to know he had her support. Every time she tightened her hold on him it told him and gave him courage. "I owe Kivar my life—"  
  
"No more, Alex," Liz said, slowly and forcefully. "I understand the rest and I would never hold it against you, Alex. We both owe him for keeping you alive and safe."  
  
Alex was relieved, but not surprised Liz understood, she always did.  
  
"Tell me how he is."  
  
Alex looked thoughtful for a second. "Everything you heard is true. He is cruel and ruthless, he hates the Royal Four, all he wants is power, but if you are on his side you'll never see that side of him, but if you are his enemy…"  
  
Liz didn't need to be told the rest and she played the words over in her mind. She felt Alex moved and she looked up.  
  
"I have work to do," Alex said, simply and left Liz to her thoughts.  
  
Once Alex left she took the opportunity to inspect her room and she immediately fell in love with the balcony, it was by the edge of the cliff looking out to the ocean, and she saw the advantage of a room on the third floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz was leaning against the edge of the balcony and she felt a strong hand close over her shoulder, for some unexplained reason she wasn't startled, she was comforted. She turned and faced Kivar.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Liz inquired, not being able to turn away from his cold dark eyes.  
  
"I need to know…" Kivar caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"You need to know what?" Liz probed.  
  
"How far are you willing to go to prove your loyalty to me?" Before she could answer he grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed his lips to hers. He coaxed her lips apart and Liz couldn't do anything to stop it, except to go along with it. It was a kiss unlike any other. It was warm and cold, rough and gentle, soft and hard, and yet his question kept repeating itself over and over again in her mind to the point she thought it would drive her crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz gasped and pulled herself into a sitting position, the question still at the edge of her mind. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and stared right back at Kivars.  
  
"Well, do you have an answer?" He asked.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
